Wood-type golf club heads generally weigh between about 150 grams and about 250 grams. A portion of this mass is dedicated to maintaining the structural integrity of the club head. The remaining mass, commonly referred to as “discretionary” mass, may be strategically distributed throughout the club head to improve the inertial characteristics of the head.
Recent increases in club-head size has caused the effective hitting area of the head (the “sweet” area of the strike face) to grow as well. Larger head size also necessitated a reduction in overall wall thickness to maintain head weight within a usable range. It is generally known to those skilled in the art that the dynamic-excitation response of a club head at ball impact may be adversely affected by increased wall compliance associated with thin-wall technology.
Typically, high-compliance regions of the club head are stabilized with, e.g., rib-like structures or stiffening elements. However, each high-compliance region generally requires a discrete stiffening structure, thus significantly reducing the available discretionary mass of the club head.